Fiery Past
by Dreamsprite5
Summary: A girl running from her past runs into the descendent of Sherlock Holmes. Together they must overcome the horrors of their pasts to solve a series of deadly fires. Abandoned in a rather spectacular fashion you have been warned
1. Default Chapter

A/N This is my first fanfic, so be nice. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I promise to update soon if anyone likes it.

"Serena Longe there is a message for you. Please come and get it." Mr. Jacobs my Ancient History professor said. I smiled hoping that it was about the exchange program that I had signed up for. I stood up and Mr. Jacobs handed me the note. I sat down again and started to open the note, but the bell rang. So as I was throwing all of my stuff into my backpack the note ended up being stuffed into my pocket.  
Later that day I flopped down onto my bed and I started the long process of emptying everything out of my backpack. The entire time I was praising the gods of collage that I had survived my first year. My roommate Nike came in and started to unpack her backpack. "So how was the last day of exams?" She asked.  
"Well it was better than I thought it would be. I finished with fifteen minutes left in all my classes. Can you believe that? Oh I got a note but I didn't have time to open it. Give me a minute. Here it is."  
"Well?"  
"I got accepted! I'm going to London!" I shouted while doing a dance around the dorm. Nike joined in and tripped over her stack of books. We cracked up and started laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
"So Serena when do you leave?" Nike asked after our laughing fit had passed.  
"Hmmmmm...lets see. Aha! June 23rd. The plane leaves at two. What's today?" I asked  
"The end of school in case you forgot." Nike said teasingly.  
"No, I meant the actual date!"  
"It's June 13th."  
"That means I have ..." I started.  
"10 days to pack and get ready." Nike interrupted.  
"I'm doomed! I have to pack, call my parents, and get a ride down to the airport! I'm doomed!" I wailed as I started to run around the dorm pulling out my suitcases.  
"Wait what happened to your car?" Nike asked  
"Remember my sister took it and some drunk ran into her."  
"Well I'm free to drive you there."  
"Nike you're a lifesaver!"  
"I know." She said with a smirk.  
"What do you want?" I asked suspiciously.  
"You to promise, that first you'll take tons of pictures and second that you won't get into any trouble over there." Nike said with a slightly worried expression on her face.  
"Nike I know that I seem to get into trouble a lot but I really don't go looking for it. It just seems to find me. However if it makes you feel better I promise that I won't get into enough trouble that I end up in jail." I said.  
"So does that note say who's going to pick you up once you get there?"  
"Yeah, I'm staying with the Holmes family. Mr. Holmes will be picking me up." I smiled.  
"Why are you smiling?" Nike asked.  
"They have a 21 year old boy in the family." I said, as my grin got even bigger.  
"Oh, damn you are evil Serena!"  
"I know Nike, I know."  
  
------------------------ June 23rd -------------------------  
  
"Nike you have to drive faster it's already one – thirty!" I said worried that I would miss my plane.  
"Cool your jets. We're almost there." Just then the airport came into view. "Thank goodness. Oh no look at that traffic! I'm doomed!" I panicked.  
  
-----------------------------25minutes later------------------------------  
  
"Wait! Wait! You have to hold the plane!" I shouted as I was running to terminal 5. "Can I help you?" The airline attendant asked. "I need to get onto that plane!" "Ok, ok where's your ticket?" "Ummmm...let me check my purse," I said praying that it was there and that I hadn't left it at home. "Here you go." I said handing the attendant my ticket and thanking whatever deity that was watching over me. "Ok everything is in order you can board that plane." Once on the plane I prepared myself for an eight-hour plane ride, by pulling out a Wizard's Dozen, my personal favorite book, and my CD player.

Sorry that it's short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer than 2 pages.


	2. Home Sweet Home

A/N- Well here's the second chapter so enjoy: )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
William London 6:30 am.  
  
"Flight number eight has just pulled into the terminal." The P.A, system announced.  
I sighed and started to mutter under my breath. "Why did Dad get called away on a meeting and Mom had to go buy food, leaving me to pick Miss. Longe up? I don't even want her here. How am I suppose to work this summer with an annoying girl hanging around?"  
I thought back to the day when dad asked me if I cared if we hosted an exchange student from America. I had said that it was ok. Now I wished that I had said as long as it's not a girl. My rant was soon stopped by that fact that the passengers of flight eight where now exiting the plane. Then I remembered that I had neglected to take with me the picture that the exchange program had given us. "Damn!" I swore loud enough to collect stares from the passengers. Well I guess that I shall just have to go up to every female who looks to be about 19 to 20 and ask them if they're Miss. Longe. I started my search. Only two females looked to be about 19/20. One had blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white leather miniskirt with matching knee high boots, and a white leather coat that went down to her knees. Under the coat she was wearing a light pink shirt and a necklace that that had a single diamond in it. Everything about her screamed wealth. I looked down at her hands and what I saw confirmed that she had never down have work. However, she played the violin and the piano. My observations complete, I walked up to her and asked, "Are you by any chance Serena Longe?" praying that this was not her. I didn't think that I would be able to survive a whole year with a girl who could do nothing herself. She gave me look and said, "No, I'm Marissa Monte. You are?"  
"William Holmes, Sorry to bother you." She gave me another look. I ignored however and focused my attention on the other girl. She was tall with short brown hair and violet colored eyes. Probably contacts. She was wearing black boots, jeans, a black, lacy camisole, and a necklace with two intertwined dragons and a violet colored gem in the dragon's mouths. When I looked at her hands, I could tell right away that she had done work. She played the guitar and that she held her pen to tightly. The last thing that I noticed was that on her left hand, just below her wrist, there was a burn mark. I walked over to her. Before I could say anything she said, "You must be William Holmes, but I thought that your dad was going to pick me up?" I looked at her surprised. "How did you know?"  
"Easy. The exchange program gave me pictures of you and your Dad." She grinned.  
"Well then I guess that you're Miss. Longe." I said.  
"Please don't call me that. Call me by my first name, Serena." She said with a slight glare.  
"Ok. So would you like to get your luggage?"  
"Sure and umm before we leave, I must have some hot chocolate." Serena said.  
"What?" I said surprised "Don't you mean coffee?"  
"No, I don't drink coffee. I can't stand the stuff." She stated.  
  
-----------------------------15 minutes later in a car----------------------  
------  
  
Serena  
  
We were driving downtown in silence. I had gotten my hot chocolate and was happily sipping it. It had taken a bit for me to get use to the car driving on the left side of the road. I had however, successfully managed not to scream. I looked over at William, who I think was trying to ignore the fact that I was there. He was tall like 6 feet tall; it made my 5 feet 9 inches feel very small, but on a brighter note I could wear my favorite black, knee high boots without worrying about making someone uncomfortable. He had black hair. Every strand was neatly in place. The one thing that made people look twice at William were his eyes, they were a cold, gray color, and when he looked at you it felt like he could see right through you. Not exactly the best feeling in the world. After a couple minute of silence other than the hum of the car engine and the sound of me drinking my hot chocolate, I couldn't take and I asked William how much longer until we got to his house.  
"A half hour." was his very abrupt reply.  
"So what classes are you taking this year?" I asked hoping to get him to talk.  
"Some classes in law, science, and math." After that I decided that I would try one more thing before I gave up. "Do you talk? Like more than a sentence?" He turned and glared at me. I looked back at him and said "I'll take that as a no." He just turned and went back to driving. After another couple of minutes I needed to at least have some music in the car. I reached for the radio. "What do you think your doing?" William asked.

"Turning on the radio."

"Fine go ahead, but don't you dare change the station." William said. I shrugged and turned it on. The sounds of classical music filled the car. I smiled and thought that maybe things would work out great this summer. William looked at me for a moment smiled and turned back to driving.

The rest of the ride was spent listening to classical music and discussing various artists. A half hour later we pulled up into the driveway of the Holmes' house. It was a small Victorian located on Baker Street, near the campus where Mr. And Mrs. Holmes worked. Mrs. Holmes walked out of the house, smiled and proceeded to give me a tour of the house while the guys brought all my stuff up to my room. When I walked into the hallway the first thing that I noticed was there was a staircase to my right, on the left were two doors, and straight ahead was another door. Mrs. Holmes led me to the first door on the left and said, "This is the living room. We do not own a T.V. We feel that it's a waste of time."

"That's ok. I like to read." I said. It was true you should've seen the number of books that I had packed in one of my suitcases. The living room was big and to the right was a fireplace with bookshelves on both sides of the fireplace. The room was painted with a golden brown and the rest of the furniture matched. It was wonderfully relaxing. By the fireplace and bookshelves there was a couch and a big cushy chair. On the left was a bay window with a window seat underneath it and to the right of the window was a computer desk.

"That computer is for everyone's use. The ones that you'll see in the office are for me and Robert."(A/N Robert is Mr. Holmes) Mrs. Holmes then led me back out to the hallway and led me to the second door. "Here's the kitchen, over there is the refrigerator, stove, dishwasher, sink, and the table." She said while pointing to each of them in turn. "Now onto the office." We then walked into the office; it was a red gold room. There were two bookshelves, both of them filled with books, two desks, and a very large filing cabinet.

"The door to the left goes to the bathroom. Now Robert and I will be spending a lot of time in here over the summer preparing for our classes. During the school year we will be spending even more time in here. If you need anything from us just knock and we'll help you." She then led me up to the second floor and led me right to my room. There was a bookshelf to my right and a closet on my left. My bed was right next to a window, allowing a nice view of the park next to the house. Then there was a desk with another big cushy chair. The room was painted a dark blue.

"It's perfect!" I said amazed that they didn't want this room for themselves.

"Well I'm glad you like it." She chuckled "Now a couple last things before I'll let you unpack. William's room is down the hall to the right. He doesn't like people going into it. The bathroom is on the left. Our bedroom is the door closest to the stairs. Well I'm going to let you unpack now; I'm sure that Robert and William have managed to bring your stuff up." Just then William opened up the door carrying one of my suitcases he smiled and said, "What do you have in here, bricks?"

"Yes, What else would I bring?" I said with a straight face. He laughed and said, "I'm willing to bet that there are books in this suitcase. Not bricks." "Well you're right." I started to unpack right away. I spent the rest of the morning unpacking. Around 12:30 I had a quick and went right back to unpacking. By 6:30 I had finished unpacking and I was beat! I went down stairs and had supper. During supper William surprised me when he said, "Serena, do you play the guitar?" "Yes. I do, but I didn't bring it with me so how did you know?"

"Your fingertips have callousness."

"Oh. Anything else you can tell about me?"

"You write with a pen, which you hold to tightly. You are slightly lazy and careless." He smirked at me. I thought for a moment and I looked down at my hands.

"I've got it! I have ink all over my hands from my pen, and on my middle finger there is a small callous. I left on my fingernail polish instead of taking it off when I had the time. Last you must have seen all of my cuts and bruises and concluded that I'm careless. I'm I right?" He looked at me puzzled for a moment and then he said, "Yes, you were dead on." The rest of supper was uneventful and afterwards I went straight to bed dead tired. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. _I was back inside the old apartment where I used to live. It was going up in flames. I looked up just as the ceiling of my room started to collapse. I ran for it. I jumped down the stairs two at a time. I heard people screaming in pain. Why weren't the sprinklers on? The stairs collapsed just as I jumped off the last step. Pieces of the stairs flew at me I managed to raise my hand in time to block a part of the railing, but it had left a gash in my arm. Before the whole building collapsed, I made a run for the door. I managed to escape just as part of the ceiling broke and fell blocking the exit._ I woke up and suppressed the urge to scream. "It's just a nightmare. Nothing to be scared of." I told myself over and over again. When I had clamed down enough I pondered my dream. I've had it ever since my house burned down and my family died. It was really trying on my adopted family back in Boston. I had woken them up so many times because of that dream, but when I had gone to college it had stopped. So why would it come back now?

* * *

Well now you guys know what happened in her past. I need some people who would want to be the irregulars for my story. Just give me your character's name, what they look like, and what you want their personality to be.  
  
Special thanks to brdtpst (Bored typist) and my other reviewer. 


	3. Exploring!

I am so sorry that it took forever for me to post this. I would of had it up yesterday, but it wasn't working. 

Thanks to the people who reviewed.

Mysterylover17: Don't worry Serena may seem like a Mary-Sue, but she has her flaws. One more thing, thank you for letting me borrow Becky.

FredGreogelover: Thanks for the review.

Brdtypst: You're an evil sister

To the chapter.

I woke up the next morning and realized that I had left my contacts in. I groaned and tried to get out of bed, but I ended up falling on the floor. I groaned again and pushed myself onto my feet. I walked to my closet and opened the door. The mirror reflected a very tried and very scary looking girl. My hair was a tangled mess and I had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. I grabbed my brush and started to comb the wild jungle. A half hour later I was looking somewhat like a person and I had given up on my hair, which I had put up in a bun. I walked down stairs lured there by the delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

I walked in to the kitchen and was confronted with the kitchen from hell. William was talking on the phone, pouring himself a glass of orange juice, and packing a duffel bag all at the same time. Mrs. Holmes was running back and forth between the stove, the table and the sink cleaning up after everyone. Mr. Holmes sat in his chair unaware of all the stuff happening around him, reading the newspaper. I sat down next to him and glanced at the front page. There was an article about a recent fire and how the police suspected arson. I reached for one of the bagels that were on the table and stood up and walked over to Mrs. Holmes.

"Mrs. Holmes would you mind if I went off this morning to explore? I have about 15 pounds (about $ 30 in U.S. money.) and I'll bring a cell phone."

"Do you have a map?" She asked while walking to the sink.

"No."

"Well, you can borrow one from our office and you must be back by five. Ok?"

"Thank you!" I hugged her and went out to their office.

A few minutes later I had the map and was all set to start exploring, but Mrs. Holmes called me back into the kitchen. She was holding a small stack of papers and said, "I hope you don't mind, but William left these papers here. I was wondering if you could give them to him. He works at the police station on Oxford Street."

"Sure." I took the papers and put them into my bag.

--------------------- Oxford St 11:40 ----------------------

I had finally found the police station and was walking up the steps when I tripped and rolled down the steps. I heard someone chuckle. I sat up ready to tell whoever it was that they had no right to laugh at me like that and how would they like it if they fell down a set of stone steps, but the words died in my mouth when I saw who it was. It was one of the most handsome guys I had ever seen. He was tall with an athletic build. His eyes were the color of dark chocolate, and his hair was the same color. He offered me his hand and said, "I'm sorry that I laughed at you. Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine." I started to rummage through my purse to make sure that everything was there. "Shit." I said under my breath.

"Here these fell out when you fell." He handed me my map, cell phone, and the stack of papers.

"Thank you so much. Oh I'm Serena Longe, you are?"

"Joel Brown, so I noticed that you have police papers."

"Oh, well I'm an exchange student and the family that I'm staying with have a son, William, anyways he left some of his paperwork at home and since I'm new here I decided to explore. Mrs. Holmes asked me to bring them to him."

"I can give them to him if you want."

"Ummm, I'm just going to bring them to the front desk. I'm sorry but I just don't know you." I said as I stared walking up the steps.

"Me and William are working together today. You can ask the guy at the desk if you don't believe me."

"Fine." _'If anything happens to the papers I'll just tell people that a Joel Brown stole them'_ I said to myself as I handed him the papers. Joel walked into the police station and I sat outside for a few moments just to make sure that Joel didn't run out. After a few minutes my stomach declared that it was lunchtime. Looking around I saw that there was a Mc Donald's nearby.

--------------------------- 9:00 pm ------------------------

_June 25th 2004 9:00pm_

_Well today has been interesting. When William came home he told me that if he does leave anything behind at home to give it to Joel. I don't know about Joel. I guess that I just don't trust him._

_There was another fire. On the way back home I saw firefighters and some police looking at the blacked remains of a house. I also heard one of the firefighters talking to another one. He was saying that the family was real lucky that no one died._

_On a much brighter note I found a tree in the park that I can climb and it offers a wonderful view of the rest of the park and the street. _

_Today I also got a course selector from the collage that I'm planning on going to. I looked through it and circled the classes that I wanted to take, but that was all that I did. Tomorrow I'll decide what classes I'm going to take._

_Well that's all I have to write about._

I know that, that was an awful way to end a chapter but it was all that I could think of.

I really tried hard to get this done on time, but I just couldn't focus on it. I had to force myself to write for 2 hours yesterday morning. Good news is that I finished.

Bad news: school's starting soon.


	4. Waston?

I am so sorry that I have not updated our computer crashed, and I lost what I had on chapter four. . Anyways our dad finally let us use his laptop. So now I can keep writing the story.

* * *

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, be-."

"Curse all alarm clocks in the world!"

About an hour after my alarm clock went off I was headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

"William we're off now. Oh Serena. We are heading into the office; we'll be back around 8:30." Mrs. Holmes said when she caught sight of me on the stairs.

"Ok." They went out the door.

"So, what are you going to do?" William said when I made it to the kitchen.

"I think that I like the idea of disappearing into my own little world and dancing with the faeries, but first I'm going to eat something before I die of starvation." I was still very tired, as I had my nightmare again.

William looked at me. "Well have fun I'm going to be in my room. Don't bother me unless it's important." With that he stalked out of the kitchen.

"Damnit! Where in the world do they put their silverware?" I started to open all of the drawers. All of a sudden I heard laughter on the stairs.

"You know you could help me find the silverware!" More laughter was all that I got for an answer. I went back to my search, muttering about how guys think themselves so smart.

After an hour of searching their kitchen I had finally found where everything was and I had eaten my breakfast. I'll admit it was a little burnt; I was never a good cook, but it was edible or at least the toast was. Good thing that toast was the only thing that tried to cook. The hot chocolate however was a huge disaster, but the kitchen was clean and I had promised myself never to try to do that again.

I headed up to my room planning on reading some of my favorite books over again, but fate was against me. The telephone rang and I ran downstairs to answer it.

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Rin-"

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi is Holmes there?"

"Mr. Holmes or William?" I asked confused.

"William."

"He's in his room; could I ask whose calling?"

"John I'm a friend of his."

"One moment..." I covered the mouth piece and sighed I could be a secretary if I wanted to.

"Holmes you have a call." I yelled up to him

Silence. I tried again. More silence, but then I heard a thump followed by the sound of broken glass.

"John I'm sorry. I have to go upstairs. I think something has happened to William."

"What?!"

"Do you know where his parents work?"

"Yes."

"Good. When I get back from upstairs I'm might have you call them. It all depends on what I find."

"Wait I'm coming over. I live a couple houses down wait for me okay?" John hung up after that.

I didn't know what to do, but I didn't have to wait long. John burst through the door.

"Well what are you doing standing there? Let's go!" he said running up the stairs.

When I had gotten up the stairs John had already gone into William's room. I ran to the doorway and looked in. William was on the floor and next to him was a broken bottle and a clear liquid.

"Is he ok?"

"He's alive." John said dryly

"Well I figured that."

"Well I think we should put him on the bed."

"Gah he's heavier then I thought." I said straining.

"Tell... me about... it!" John said between breaths.

William was on the bed and John and I were examining the bottle and its spilled contents.

"Well what do you think it is?"

"I have no clue." John said.

"I have an idea let's search William's room. We should find a receipt or something to tell us what it is. Oh and I'm Serena Longe."

"John Waston."

* * *

Cliff hanger.

I start school tomorrow. I'm willing to bet that I get homework the first night.

I'm really going to try my hardest to post chapters as fast as I can. I am human however and I have this unfortunate habit of putting things off until the last minute.

Serena: You mean you procrastinate.

Me: Gah! How'd you get here?

Serena: well all your characters wanted to make sure that you finish writing the story. So they sent me to keep an eye on you.

Me: I'm doomed.

Serena: Yep

Me: Review please

Serena: Get to work you still have to write chapter five!


	5. Joel

Me: You guys won't believe this. On the first day of school, my history teacher gave me a five paragraph essay due the next day!

Serena: And get this she got it down on time! **00U**

Me: Why are you still following me around?

Serena: I am now officially your muse.

Me: Did I sign up to get one?

Serena: Yes.

Me: when?

Serena: Last month. You put in an order for a free muse.

Me: 00

Serena: Well on with the chapter! Oh and a special thanks to Fred-Geogreluver.

* * *

"John Watson." 

My jaw dropped I couldn't help it. He looked at me and grinned.

"Shocked are you that a John Watson and a Sherlock Holmes are friends and it being the 21 first century."

"Wait a minute William's first name is obviously not Sherlock."

"Yes it is. He just goes by his second name."

"Clams they are taking over the world!"

John and I looked over at the bed and saw William-Sherlock tossing around in the bed.

"Well Watson would you happen to be training to be a doctor?"

He grinned and said. "You bet."

Watson went over the William and starting checking his eyes and other doctor stuff. I decided to go downstairs and get something to put the liquid on William's floor in.

When I came back Watson was looking very grave.

"Well what is it?"

"Holmes seems to have taken some sort of drug. I think that..." He pointed to the clear liquid on the floor. "Is what he took."

I took a minute to absorb what I had just had heard. _'Why me?!'_

* * *

Now should I stop here? 

Serena: Gah don't you dare! Holds up Thor's hammer.

Me: Where did you get that? **00U**

Serena: I'm not telling. : P

* * *

After I had calmed down enough to say something, I said it wrong. "Why... I...arghhhhhhh! Why me?" 

"Now the next thing to decide is wither or not to tell his parents" John sighed.

"Let's take care of the stuff on the floor and when William wakes up from his delirium we are going to interrogate him." I said determined to get the truth out of William.

"And depending on what he tells us we can decide wither or not to tell his parents or make him go into rehab."

----------------15minutes later-------------

The floor was cleaned up and it was lunch time. John had to go back home for lunch, but he would be right back afterwards. I personally didn't feel like eating anything. I was to busy worrying about what would happen if something went wrong like William died or if... _'That's it! Get a hold of yourself. The only thing you did wrong was not call his parents and take him to the hospital. I'm doomed!'_ I decided to wait for John in William's room. That did two things for me I could watch William and I could snoop around in his room, for something that told us about what drug he had taken.

I headed up stairs and heard William talking about clams again. I rolled my eyes and went in the door. William's room was painted a dark red; All over the walls were clippings about recent crimes and various criminals. He had a bunch of clothes on the floor and his desk was covered with everything that he couldn't put on the floor. (A/N he's as bad as me 00U) I decided that I should start with his closet. I navigated my way through the clothes and opened the closet carefully, because I didn't want anything to fall out on me. When nothing fell out I looked in it.

"Oh my goodness! He has an inner neat freak!" The closet was spotless. The thing that scared me the most was that he seemed to have disguises of every shape, color and sex.

I started to rummage through the clothes I didn't find anything relating to drugs, but what I did find was a manikin, with a brown wig and what Joel had been wearing the day I met him. I looked around in one of the drawers and found contacts of every color. I looked between the manikin the contacts and William, and came to the conclusion that William was Joel!

* * *

Me: Now I end it. Hehehe I bet that no one saw that coming. 

Serena: 'rolls her eyes'

Me: I saw that! Anyways I need more reviewers the only person who keeps reviewing is Fred-GeorgeLuver (I hope I got it right this time). So Review or I might have to send Serena after you with the hammer of Thor!

Serena: 'Rolls eyes' what makes you think I'd do something like that?

Me: If you don't I'll just have to kill you off in the fic. Mwahahahahaha

Serena: **00U**


	6. Ahhh the plot thickens

Me: Hehehe Fred-Georgeluver you and my sister are the only people who review every time I write a chapter. So thank you and I'm really glad that you like my story. It's great cause I know that as soon as I post a chapter I'll be getting an email. Mysterylover17 I haven't forgotten about you and I will use Becky, but I have to get there first. Oh and everyone met my new muse, Amunet.

Amunet: why am I here?

Serena: Cause she's crazy

Me: I'm not. Serena you are in one of those moods aren't you?

Amunet: I am so lost

Serena: I'm not

Me: Are too

Serena: I'm not

Me: Are too

Serena: I'm not

Amunet: Well I can tell this is going to be a very long argument so on with the chapter.

* * *

**John**

I walked through the front door and heard Holmes upstairs still talking about Clams. Serena I called out quietly thinking she was downstairs. Getting no answer I headed up to Holmes' room thinking that something had happened. I walked into the door and saw Serena holding up a wig and a pair of brown contacts and looking at Holmes and back to the objects in her hand.

"Serena are you ok?" I tentatively said.

"No, no I'm not. He," She pointed at Holmes, "Is Joel. He," She pointed again. "Said that I should give any work that he left at home to Joel. That he and Joel were partners working on some case together. I even thought that Joel was cute. I feel so...so betrayed and I don't know why." She turned and looked at me, her dark blue eyes staring into my own brown eyes. "I don't even know him that well and I still feel betrayed and hurt. There's also the fact that I'm not sure wither I should pity or scorn him. John I need time to think, can you watch him? I'm just going to be in the park."

I nodded and before she went out Holmes' door I said "There's always a reason why someone does something."

She turned around and said back to me, "Don't tell Holmes that I know. I want to see what that reason is."

I heard the door shut and I sighed.

"Clams, they are taking over the world. What shall we do with all those pearls? Watson is that you? What are you doing here with your pajamas on?"

"Holmes I really think I should take you to the hospital and then let you deal with your parents."

"No not a hospital anything, but that! I know someone you can call his number's on my desk."

I looked over at his desk and asked incredulously, "Where on your desk?" Holmes looked at me for a moment and then said, "Right there on the summer reading book, _The Adventure of the Dying detective._"

I then realized what his little game was.

Serena

'_Curse guys they can all go to hell and back again.'_ I thought about that for a while and then amended it by saying out loud "Curse all guys except for my father and my cousin Tyler." I got a couple of strange looks for that, but I didn't care. I walked down the path until I came upon the tree that I had found the other day. Looking around to see if anyone was coming down the path, before I started to climb the tree. Seeing no one I began climbing up the tall and very easy to climb oak tree. I climbed until I found my little seat. It was near the top and offered me a wonderful view of the entire park. I sat down and let all my emotions go. I went over the facts in my head. I sighed, ever since one of my history teachers told us to come up with a definition of truth cause no one could tell him what fact and truth had in common, I found myself questioning fact and truth in the world. For example people thought it was fact that the world was flat and the truth is such an easy thing to alter.

"Serena!"

I snapped out of my reverie.

"Serena!"

I quickly climbed down the tree, but fell and to my surprise I landed on something soft. I looked down and there was John.

"Curses! Are you ok John?" I said while helping into a sitting position. John nodded and I cracked a grin.

"Well thank you for cushioning my fall."

"N...no problem."

"Seriously though are you ok?"

"No broken ribs or spinal cord. I'd say that I'm ok, but Holmes isn't."

"What happened?" a little bit of panic slipped into my voice.

"Holmes has gotten worse, but the only doctor that he wants to see is Doctor Phil."

I almost started to crack up, but I managed to keep my laughter inside.

"I need you to go get him."

"Why can't we call him?"

"His home phone isn't working and I don't know his office phone."

"Here's his address just give it to the taxi cab and they'll drop you off. Oh one last thing Holmes may be on his deathbed from a drug overdose. You must tell the doctor this or he may not come. Holmes played a prank on him a while ago and so..."

"I got it and don't worry I'll drag him over here if I have to." I yelled running off to find a cab.

**John**

It really did pain me to lie like that, but the whole plan depended on wither or not Serena managed to get Doctor. Phil. I could just see her face when Holmes told her what he did and how I had to deceive her. And from the way she had reacted to Holmes' Joel disguise it was going to be a long time before she would trust either of us again.

* * *

Amunet: Ahhhhhh, and so the plot thickens.

Me: are too

Serena: Are not

Me: are too

Serena: Are not

Me: are too

Serena: Are not

Amunet: Ra save me!

Me: Review, are too.

Serena: Are not


	7. Dr Phil and the art of Revenge

I'm back this time I promise that it will be a long chapter. I'm sorry if the chapters have been short but I have a good excuse. I'm in all honors classes and for this semester I have English and History honors, so I'm like swamped with homework and the only time that I can write this story and my other one is on Sunday. Ok more bad news. My Mom and Dad decided to ban us from fanfiction until the end of this month, all this because one of my sisters didn't do their homework on time. So anyways I'm still going to try and update.

Serena: Snowolf those cookies were the best!

Me: Capn' Cory I'm sorry about the cliffhangers I didn't think that my ending to the last chapter was a cliff hanger, but I'll start watching how I end my stories.

Serena: Softbalchick181. I think that you know what's going on in the story and congratulation on guessing it.

Amunet. : Ok that's everybody so on with the chapter!

* * *

Serena

I ran to the street and to my luck there was a cab. I jumped in and said, "Take me here" and I headed him the piece of paper that John had given me.

After fifteen minutes the taxi stopped in front of an old fashioned Victorian.

"Could you stay here please?"

"Sure miss."

I walked up the steps and went towards the door, but before I could knock the door opened and out step a tall man with a green suit.

"Thanks Doctor Phil." He called out I stepped to the side to let the man pass, but he caught sight of me and said, "Well little missy you've come to the right place to get any kind of medicine that your little heart desires."

I did a quick V cut (For the people who play basketball.) towards the stairs and then ran into the door.

"Dr. Phil?" I called out unsure of what to do.

"Yes?" Called out a man from behind a counter, he looked to be about 35 with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Dr. Phil, thisisanemergency! Ihaveacabwaitingoutside."

"Whoa! Slow down there. What is the emergency?"

I took a deep breath and started over again. "William Holmes..." I stopped and realized that Dr. Phil would know William as Sherlock. I started again. "Sherlock Holmes," I saw the look of recognition and went on. "Has, we think taken a drug overdose and he refuses to see anyone but you."

"I'll be there, but I have a case on my hands right now so I need you to give him this ok?" He handed me a glass bottle and a syringe. "You need to give him about half of the syringe." I looked at him doubtfully.

"If he has taken a drug overdose then he needs this right away. Now go I'll be right behind you." He walked to the back of the room and told someone that he had an emergency and to take care of the patients. I ran out the door assured that he would come. I jumped into the taxi and said, "To 21 Baker Street on college road. (A/N Remember that they live on a college campus. I know nothing about drugs or how to deal with a drug overdose so all this is made up.)

Fifteen minutes later I was back at the Holmes' house. I ran up both flights of stairs and went into Holmes room. John stood up and asked, "Well is he coming?"

"Yes...Dr...said...that...Sherlock...needs...to...take...this." I said out of breath and holding out the bottle. John took it and opened it. He sniffed the bottle and gave a small exclamation.

"What is it?" I asked

John looked at me and said, "Serena, first you should know that Holmes did not take a drug overdose and that he was pretending. Second thing you should know is that Dr. Phil has killed one of Holmes' clients. Third this is arsenic."

For the second time that day I was reeling. I looked a Holmes in the bed and then back at John. Then everything went black.

I woke up and found that John was holding my head up and Holmes was giving me a bit of brandy.

"Well did you have a nice nap?" Holmes said with a smirk on his face.

"Holmes this is not the time!" John said, "Dr. Phil is going to be here any minute and we still have a lot to do!"

"You're right. Serena I need you to let Dr. Phil in the house and lead him to my room. Then say that you gave me the "medicine" and when He walks into the room, put the chair that's by the stairs in front of the door. Then I want you to stand near the painting of a willow tree and lift it up. You should be able to hear everything. John will be in the room with me taping the entire conversation between Dr. Phil and I. Now if you don't mind I have to get sick." Holmes walked over to his bed.

I looked at John and he smiled a bit and said, "Well that's Holmes for you."

I gave a small smile back and said, "John, can I kill him and save the world a whole lot of aggravation?"

"No, you can't. However you might want to pull a prank on him, maybe something to do with Joel?"

"You're evil. You know that?"

"Yes I know I am. Ok let's see if you can walk."

I stood up and teetered for a moment and then took a step forward. John let go of my arm and I took another step forward. I grinned. Just then Holmes let out a shout. "Clams! Help me, save me from the clams!"

Startled I fell down on my butt. I glared at Holmes, but it was useless he had rolled over and was facing the wall.

"John, can I kill him now?"

He sighed, "No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so."

Ding dong, ding dong 

"Well that's you cue." Holmes said from the bed.

"Good luck." Said Watson.

I headed down the stairs and looked out through the peek hole. There was Dr. Phil standing outside.

I opened the door and said, "Thank goodness you've arrived he seems to have gotten worse. He did seem to get better after I gave him the medicine, but then..." I trailed off and started to cry.

He patted me shoulder and asked, "Can you take me up to his room?"

"S...sure." I lead him up the stairs and pointed to Holmes' door.

He walked in and I quickly put the chair in front of the door. Then looking around I saw the painting that Holmes told me to listen through. It was on the other side of his door away from the stairs.

I lifted it up, but then a sudden idea came to me. I went back downstairs and locked the door from the outside. I then went into the kitchen and slipped my cellphone into my pocket. After the kitchen I went into the downstairs bathroom and grabbed some dental floss and went out to the stairs. I started stringing it between the banisters. That done I went back to the painting and lifted it up.

"Serena is that you?"

"John what are you doing?!"

"I'm doing what Holmes told me to do. Anyways after Dr. Phil trips over the chair you need to get in here fast."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later but just listen ok?"

"Fine."

Holmes voice came through loud and clear now that John wasn't talking.

"Since I'm going to die anyways you might as well tell me why you started those fires."

Dr. Phil made a noise and said, "I did no such thing. I know nothing about the fires except for there is one person behind them all. Even though they think they caught the person who did it they haven't and this person has followers. People who are willing to do anything for him."

Holmes groaned. Dr. Phil started to laugh, "Feeling the effects of the arsenic? I had to dilute it though so it didn't kill you right away. My favorite part was that I got your little girlfriend to give it to you."

"Not...my...girlfriend." Holmes groaned. I was pissed, but I manage not to barge in there and kick Dr. Phil's ass all the way to jail.

Suddenly Dr. Phil said, "Well I must be going. Hope to see you in hell."

Holmes started to laugh, but it was a raspy laugh. "I'm not going to go to hell. Ah the clams save me from the clams!"

Dr. Phil laughed and I heard the sound of the doorknob turning. I put the painting down and prepare to run into Holmes room.

Dr. Phil ran out and he ran smack into the chair and fell down the stairs and I started laughing. I took a chance and looked over at the bottom of the stairs and there was Dr. Phil at the bottom covered in dental floss and what looked to bruises marks on his face. He looked up and said "You stupid girl wait until I get my hands on you!" I ran into Holmes room.

"What did you do?" John asked when I came in.

I shut the door and said, "I put dental floss between the banisters and I locked the door from the outside."

Holmes started to crack up and Watson joined him.

"Hang on that's the only door in your house and he can't go through any of the windows." I said they were still to busy laughing to hear what I said, so I took out my cellphone and dialed 911.

"Hello what's you emergency?"

"Hi I live on 21 Baker Street and there's this crazy person in our house and he's trapped in here with us. He also just confessed to killing a person."

"Where are you?"

"In a bedroom we've blocked it off but he might have a gun."

"The police are on their way."

"Thank you!"

"Serena why did you lock the door?" John looked worried.

"Well we can't let him get away besides the police are on the way, so all we have to do is stay away from the door."

"I think that I gave her to much brandy." Holmes said while moving away from the door. I glared at him and he just looked back at me.

"Whatever." We all moved to his bed and sat down and listened to Dr. Phil ranting outside the door.

"I'll get you yet!" He was still shouting as the police lead him away. The police officer that had taken our statements walked back towards us and smiled. "How did you kids do it?"

Holmes smirked and said "Dental floss."

John and I started to crack up and soon everyone was laughing.

An hour and a half later. Holmes' parents had come home and were told an edited version of what happened by a police officer that had stayed behind to deal with the parents.

While the officer was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, John Holmes and I were in his room talking.

"Serena did you manage to find time to look at what classes you wanted?" Holmes asked.

"No." I sighed "I guess that I'll just have to do it tomorrow."

"Well at least you won't have to deal with a crazy doctor tomorrow." John grinned.

"Thank goodness that I don't have to." I yawned. "Well I better be getting to bed."

"Yeah it's time for me to go to." John stood up and stretched.

"Well I guess its goodnight for everyone."

"Yup Holmes it is." I got up and walked towards the door. "Oh one last thing. If either of you don't tell me the truth on any matter. You shall be sorry."

John

"Holmes I really think she's serious." I said after she left.

"So do I Watson, I guess we shall just have to include her in everything from now on."

"What time is it?"

"It's only 8:45 why?"

"I'm doomed! I was suppose to be home at 8:30." I ran to the door and out into the hallway.

Holmes

I heard the front door slam and started to laugh.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in." It was Serena.

"Holmes... ummmm. DoyouthinkyoucouldaskJoeltogoonadatewithme?"

"What did you say?"

"Do you think you could ask Joel to go on a date with me?"

"Why?" I was getting nervous.

"Please I thought he was nice and I...Please?"

"Fine I'll ask him." I figured that nothing bad could happen if I pretended to ask Joel for her.

"Thank you." Serena ran up and hugged me. "Thank you, thank you. You're the best!" and with that she ran out the door.

Serena

Once I was in the safety of my room I cracked up. I knew there was no way he could tell me that Joel had said no. Especially since I pulled "You're the best!" on him. I pulled the sheets my bed and slipped between the covers and fell asleep thinking of all the things I could do to embarrass Holmes.

* * *

Amunet: Wow Eight and something pages about time Dreamsprite5

Me: I know and the insane part about this is that before I finished this story I had written two essays!

Serena: Now you just need to work on your other story.

Me: Thanks for reminding me

Serena: No problem

Amunet: Hey aren't I in that one?"

Me: Yes

Amunet: You better work on it!

Me: What have I created!

Serena: rolls eyes ok people you know the drill review and Dreamsprite5 might give you one of her famous chocolate-chip cookies.

Me: Flames (if there is any) will be used to light the oven.


	8. The Plot thickens again

Hi people! waves happily I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a very, very, very, very, very long time.

Hermoine Holmes: Wow I am so honored to have gotten a review from you. I'm not quite done with this story yet, but when I am done there will defiantly be a sequal

Demoness Gang: Do you believe I just barely got off groundation? And I already have a great idea on how to use your character but it will be later on in the story. Let's just say that Serena's college days are going to be interesting

Angharad: That is so cool (not to mention so much easier LOL) and Thanks for letting me know.

snowwolf1985: gives a huge plate of cookies to snowolf I am so sorry that it took so long to update.

Meitantei Kudo: I'm glad you liked the dental floss of Doom LOL

Cap'n Cory: This is far from the end. And you will have to find out

"Come on people keep it moving, keep it moving." Chief Roberts was once again amazed at the ability of people to treat a disaster like a circus. _'This is the third fire this week.'_ Roberts caught sight of a fireman waving him over.

"Jack take my place for a bit." Roberts walked through the rubble that had once been a family's living room and through the charred and burnt family photos.

"So what did you find?" Roberts looked down at the fireman.

"Just like all the other fires this one was set on purpose. The arsonist used the same device as the last 2." The fireman held up a twisted metal frame for the Chief to see.

"Any clues as to why he/she is doing this?"

"The only similarities between the families were that they all were wealthy and they had teenage kids that disappeared before the fires."

"So is it some weird form of a ransom note?" Roberts looked around the remains of the house again and sighed.

"Who knows?" The fireman shrugged, "But I do know whoever is doing this is sick and twisted."

Beep… beep… beep… bee crraaack

"I hate alarm clocks!"

"Then why do you own one?"

"William out! Out!" I yelled at him. I had most defiantly woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"I'm not even in your room. I'm behind the door." I could almost see the smirk on his face. Oh yes, revenge will be sweet. I smirked at the thought of William trying to take off his wig and failing miserably, because I put glue in it.

I cackled quietly to myself at the thought of it.

"Mom and Dad want to talk to you about Dr. Phil," William said through the door. "They have already talked about it with me, and don't forget the story we worked on."

"First breakfast and a shower." I said opening the door and heading towards the bathroom clutching a towel and a change of clothes.

"Serena we would like to talk to you now and then you can have your shower." Mr. Holmes said from the top of the stairs. Dejectedly I turned around and headed downstairs Mr. Holmes leading the way to the office.

15 minutes later I was eating breakfast in the kitchen, well actually I was trying to make breakfast. Who new that making pancakes could be so hard? All the while thinking about how very unfair the punishment was. I mean being grounded to the house is absolutely no fun and John couldn't even come over, but knowing Holmes he was already planning on sneaking him over some how and if Holmes didn't then I would do it. Grounded to the house and it wasn't even my fault the "good doctor" decided he was going to kill Holmes. Speaking of Holmes… coming up the stairs I took a quick peak at his open door and heard singing in the shower._ 'Well its official Holmes can't sing.'_ I walked into his room and grinned evilly as I took out a small bottle and opened it. I then opened his closet door and found his wig and poured the contents of the bottle into the wig.

Oh yes revenge would be sweet.

Going into my room to grab my boom box and a towel I headed to the bathroom. Thinking that William had already left the bathroom I opened to door.

"Oh my God! Serena!"

"Yeeps!" I felt my face turn red as I slammed the door shut and ran to my room, trying very hard to block out an image of William naked. Safe in the sanctuary of my room I slammed the door and hid under my bed.

Hearing the bathroom door slam I assumed that William had finished drying.

"Serena I will get you for that." William's voice came from outside my door.

"It was an accident! I swear! And you should really lock the door you know!" I yelled from under my bed.

"And you should knock!" William retorted.

"I repeat again it was an accident! And I'm sorry."

"I'm still going to get you."

"I'm sooooooooooooooooo doomed." I groaned to myself. What an absolute wonderful way to start the one week I was stuck in the house.

Holmes

'That…that…girl! Revenege will be so sweet' I growled as I put on my clothes. I hurried out of the house thinking about what I would do to Serena when I got back. Maybe something to do with Joel. 

In a dark creepy hideout somewhere in London (sounds so cliché huh?)

"Well what are our orders this time?" a tall man with blond hair and blood red eyes asked the computer screen

"Patience for now. In 2 weeks time I want you to burn this house and take the 19 year old girl and the young man and put them with the others," The person on the screen grinned sending chills down the spine of the tall man. "Don't fail me Hunter."

"I won't My lady. Where is the house you want me to burn?"

"221 Baker street."

"yes My lady it shall be done."

Dun Dun Dun… and so ladies and gentlemen the plot thickens And I have no clue if I got the ages right or the address right either. Stupid computer wouldn't let me look at my own story! Stupid parental controls -U oh well if I got it wrong I'll just change it after I get my parents to change the controls. And I'm defiantly going to update more often, but the chapter might be short depending on how many reports I have to write LOL


	9. Trunks and fancy places to eat

Dreamprite5: Hi again

Serena: so what horrible thing are we going to do to William next?

Dreamsprite5: What don't you think gluing his wig down is enough?

Serena: innocent look no.

Dreampsirte5: I think it's his turn to do something to you. Evil grin

Serena: What!

Dreamsprite5: Yep it's his turn to do something to you.

'_Wow who knew that it could be so boring to be alone'_ I sighed and then groaned. I rolled over until I was hanging upside down over my bed. Looking up at the ceiling I decided that I should paint it. _'But what color? I know silver!'_ where I came up with silver I have no clue, but I couldn't paint the whole ceiling that color, so I would paint runes on it and the walls and I would have to coolest room ever!

30minutes later

"Paint. Where would they put the paint?" I said while searching through the garage. I had already looked everywhere else except for the attic and I had somehow managed to make a huge mess that I would have to clean up before Mr. and Mrs. Holmes got back from work. It wasn't my fault that the broom decided to fall on my head and then fall on top of a self and knock everything off of it.

Giving up in the garage I sighed. You really would think that paint would be easier to find.

"Ding dong."

"What the hell!" I ran towards the door praying that Mr. and Mrs. Holmes weren't home yet. There in the door was John and Joel/William. Hiding my smirk I opened the door.

"John you do know that you're not supposes to be over here right? And hi Joel how are things going with you?" I chanced a look at Joel/William. _'Wow he looks like he's been through the wringer and back again. What the hell happened?'_

"Sorry Serena but this is business," Joel/William walked past me and headed up to his room. "And just so you know I don't appreciate you putting glue in my wig."

Normally I would have put on an innocent look and convinced him that I didn't do it, but something was wrong cause both of them were looking serious as they headed up to Williams room. I opened my mouth to say if I could go with them, but John shook his head no and went up after William.

I sighed and went into the Kitchen to clean up the broom's mess.

10 minutes later

Putting the last of the cereal boxes away, I stood up and surveyed the kitchen. It was finally clean. I headed up the stairs to search the attic for that paint. Walking by William's door I had to resist the urge to listen in on them.

'_Wow their attic is messy. They must never come up here.'_ Poking my head through the attic door I sneezed because of the dust.

I started going through everything trying to find paint. Nearing the end of the attic I came across some old trunks and me being as curious as I am had to look in them. Opening one of the trunks I grinned as I saw some Victorian clothes. Holding up a green ball dress I grinned as I thought of what it would be like to have gone to one of those dances. I kept digging through the trunk and I found photos of a man and a women. The woman was wearing the green dress and man was wearing a tuxedo and was carrying a cane.

I dug deeper into the trunk and found an old journal. Grinning I put it down next to me so I could read it later. Next I found an old cane just like the one in the picture. I held it up and turned it around in my hands so I could look at it better. There were the initials J.W. near the top of the cane. The top of the cane was carved in an L like shape and was defiantly too big for my hand.

I looked at the picture again and sure enough the man's hand was huge in the picture. I then took a closer look at the man in the picture. He was fairly tall and stood straight up like my uncle Rob did when he was saluting one of his captains. So I took a guess and assumed that this man had been part of the army at some point and that something had happened to his leg and that he had to use a cane. I again looked at the cane and it showed heavy use. Again I looked at the picture having fun with my little guess and check game. He had a kind looking face and a nicely groomed look about him. His dark hair and mustache were clean and neat. He looked like the type of man who was careful about his appearance and overall a nice person. I focused my attention to the woman.

She was short compared to the man, but she also stood straight in the picture. She had fairly light colored hair and dark colored eyes. I took a guess that her eyes were green, because of the dress.

She was a good-looking woman and I took a guess that they were married. I put down the photo and started to dig again. This time I was looking for wedding rings or a wedding certificate. I found a pair of pearl earrings, two wedding bands, and an old-fashioned revolver.

"Wonder if they know that this is in their attic?" I said out loud. I opened the chamber of the gun and checked to see if there were any bullets. Seeing none I closed the chamber and I made sure the safety was on just in case. I then put it back into the trunk. When I put it in the trunk I accidentally dropped it and it hit the inside corner of the trunk and the whole bottom flew up scattering photos into the air.

"Why me?"

I started to pick up the photos, but I made sure to look at them before I put them back into the secret bottom. They were mostly pictures of the couple, but there was one or two that had a picture of a really tall man in them. The last picture I picked up had both the really tall man and a woman that I hadn't seen before. The woman was holding a baby and the man had his arm around her.

Curious I didn't put it back in the trunk with the others I put it with the journal and the dress.

After putting most of the stuff back into the trunk I brought the dress, the can, the photo, and the journal downstairs with me and I put them into my room.

Looking at my clock I saw that it was eleven fifty-nine.

I grinned and went down stairs and started to make lunch.

John

"Room service."

"What the heck?" William looked at the door.

"Hi Serena." I grinned

"No fun," I could almost see her pouting on the other side of the door. "Can I come in I got lunch?"

William looked at me and shrugged.

"Depends on what you have." I smiled

"I have a little bit of everything."

"Please say that the kitchen is intact." William said almost praying that the kitchen was intact.

"I'm coming in and yes it's intact and clean." Serena poked her head through the door and stuck out her tongue. She was carrying a tray piled high with food; potato chips, soda, bread, mustard, Mayonnaise, lettuce, tomatoes, and the list went on and on.

"Where's the army?" William dryly asked

"I'm the army," Serena grinned and cleared a space off William's desk. "So why are you wearing that wig? And I defiantly didn't put glue in anything. Are you sure that Joel didn't do it?"

'_What in the world is she doing?'_ Serena was going crazy that was the only explanation possible.

William looked at me and grinned, "Well I guess that Joel did do it cause he had motive and opportunity."

"Well why were you wearing it to begin with?" Serena grabbed some bread and started to put mustard on it.

"We went undercover today and I had to wear a wig."

"Oh."

Watching Serena eat was fascinating. She had to put everything on the sandwich one at a time and then she sliced it diagonally and ate the crust off first.

"So any way Joel wanted to ask if you would go out on a date with him after we're of groundation." William smirked and reached for a soda.

Serena looked up grinned and said, "Sure I'd love to."

William looked at her for a moment smiled and said, "Well he asked me to see if dinner at the Flower?"

Serena looked at William and then me and said, "Why do I think I'm getting in over my head?"

"Cause you are." I said dryly.

"Ok what am I missing here?"

"The Flower is one of the most high end restaurants in London." William said while somehow managing to glare at me.

I glared back.

"So does that mean I have to get a dress and learn how to eat with all that silverware?"

"Yes it does." William smirked.

"Help!" Serena defiantly had a panicked look on her face.

Dun dun dun…

Snowwolf: here you go the date with Joel

Hermione Holmes: Good point I should write out the numbers, but I was feeling lazy LOL


	10. Lady Lessons!

Hi Everybody Waves happily and starts bouncing Guess what I had for breakfast? Chocolate LOL And So I'm slightly hyper but it's all good.

Demoness Gang: I'm enjoying it all right LOL. Freedom!

Snowwolf: Magical cookies, oh the fun I could have with these. They taste good to

Hermione Holmes: Thank you. I was a little worried that you couldn't really get John's character because I didn't give him enough lines.

Topaz Owl: Laughing Thanks for the motivation

Serena: Now onto the Chapter

"Ok the first step to being a lady is grace." Holmes said placing a book on my head.

"Something, which I don't have." I muttered.

"Oh come on Serena, you can do it." John encouraged from the sofa

"Now I want you to walk up the stairs without letting the book fall. Ok?" Holmes pointed to the stairs.

"You're making this hard on purpose." I whined

"No, now just do it." Holmes gave me a slight push towards the stairs.

"Fine, fine. I'm going."

'Why are you doing this again Serena? You could just walk up to him and say "I know that you're Joel so take my to McDonald's or something." But no I had to do it the hard way, but the hard way would be the most rewarding. The look on Joel's face would be perfect, as I passed the Lady test with flying colors, but even better would be when I took off his wig and said in a shocked tone, "Holmes!" and then I ran up into my room crying. Well maybe the crying bit would be to much, but I would defiantly storm up to my room and not talk to him for a day.'

By getting lost in my thoughts of revenge I hadn't noticed that I was already almost at the top of the stairs. I snuck a look at Holmes and almost laughed, because he looked like a goldfish, mouth and all. Then the book started to wobble and I hurried up the last couple of steps.

"Way to go Serena!" John said laughing and clapping.

I took a bow and started to head down the stair, but I tripped and ended up falling down the stairs. The book also made it's way down the stairs and ended up hitting me on the head.

William smirked at me and helped me up. He then walked me to the sofa while John went and got me an ice pack. Well several actually. Simply put I was feeling a little sorry for Dr. Phil.

William

'_Only Serena could do something like that,' _I shook me head. _'Be absolutely grace one minute and then a klutz the next.' _But that meant that my plan for revenge was still on. The only thing that was bothering me was why did she put glue in that wig of all the ones to choose from, why did she put glue in the one that I wore to become Joel?

I stole a quick peak of her lying on the sofa. She looked slightly ridiculous with all the ice packs on her. One on her head, two on her right arm, one on her left leg one on her left arm, one under her back, and one on her ankle. Her hair was flying off in all directions and it had defiantly come out of her ponytail. Her eyes were shut and she actually looked peaceful, instead of bouncing like she always is.

"William stop looking at me. I get paranoid about stuff like that." Serena said without opening her eyes

"And who said I was looking at you?" I said

She opened her eyes and smirk, "Says the blush on your face."

John looked at me and nodded, "Holmes you do seem to be blushing."

"I am not."

"Sorry William but you lose this time." Serena sat up and tossed a pillow at me.

I caught it and threw it at John who was unfortunately reading. _'Direct hit'_ John looked up and glared at me.

"I didn't do it! I swear it was her!"

"William you liar!" Serena grabbed a pillow and hit me with it. John grinned and grabbed a pillow and hit Serena in the head.

"How dare you hit such an innocent child." John said with mock anger as he continued to hit Serena who was valiantly fighting back.

"Innocent child!" I got up and hit John from behind.

Serena

It was a full out pillow war and it was Great! We finally managed to calm down and we set about the task of putting the living room back into order.

When it was clean enough to meet Williams's standards we continued with the "lady lessons"

"Now you need to learn how to eat like a lady." William said putting down forks in front of me.

"What do you mean eat like a lady? I'm a lady and I can eat. Simple." I raised an eyebrow at William who just rolled his eyes at me.

"If you were a lady then you wouldn't be having these lessons now would you." John admonished me with a smile.

"But Dear sir I already know how to poor the tea." I said with a fake British accent as I grinned evilly. John started to laugh and William once again rolled his eyes at me.

"Back to the matter at hand. The first thing that you should know about fancy restaurants is that they serve the food in courses and there are only as many forks, spoons, and knives as there are courses. Next thing to know is that when using the silverware one must…"

"Start from the outside in." I interrupted William smirking. He and John both looked at me funny.

"What? My Godmother taught me this. This guy she was dating was an ass and he took her to this fancy restaurant and asked her if she wanted some help with the Silverware. Unbeknownst to him, my Godmother had been a waitress at a 5 star inn/restaurant and so she knew what order to use the silverware. She sooo showed him."

"Ok, I guess there's not much else to teach her except on how to dance." John said.

"Dance? Why would I need to know how to do that?" I asked looking at William.

"Cause that's what people do at the Flower. Eat dinner and dance." William smirked.

"What kind of dancing?" I asked suspiciously

"The slow kind." If it were possible William's smirk got bigger.

"Well then I guess I'm going to be taking dancing lessons huh?"

Serena: Dancing lessons! How could you!

Dreamsprite5: innocent look I'm not sure.

Serena: pulls out the Dental Floss of doom… Dun Dun Dun

Dreamsprite5: Runs for the hills with a computer


	11. Dances lessons and Secrets

Ok here's the 11th chapter and it's a doozie

Hermione Holmes: Thank you and I explain what Joel knows in this chapter.

L'Wren: I am aren't I? And I'll keep it up

TopazOwl: I updated, don't die!

RLD: You are just evil.

* * *

**John**

"Ok the first step to dancing is being able to keep a steady beat. When your dancing a waltz for example the beat is one, two, three, one, two, three. You get it?" I looked at Serena and William as I stood near the piano.

"Wait a minute you're not going to dance with her?" William glared at her.

"What's wrong with dancing with me?" Serena glared back

"You'll probably step on my feet instead of the other way around."

"Well….grrrr." Serena then stuck out her tongue.

"Well since both of you can't seem to get along I guess I shall have to dance with you, Serena." I bowed low and offered her my hand. She took it and I swore that I heard Holmes muttering under his breath something about a showoff.

"Gladly." Serena said as she took my hand.

**William**

I sat down at the piano and started to play a waltz not bothering to look at how Serena was doing. I lost myself in my plans for the date. I already knew that Serena knew that Joel and I were the same person. I mean, seriously, putting glue in my wig was childish, immature, petty, and just downright pointless. Then on top of that she tried to put the blame on a person who doesn't exist! The Perfect revenge, petty, a little on the mean side, and to top it off drama.

I would meet Serena there as Joel and then halfway through the date I would vanish and leave her there. Well I wouldn't leave her there that was just too cruel and I just wanted her to get the message that she needed to stay out of my way. I would send Watson to pick her up and have him say that Joel called him saying that there was an emergency and that he didn't have time to tell her himself because he had to leave right away. What kind of emergency though? I know a suspicious fire that looked like arson. Hmmm that would work nicely.

"Earth to Holmes. Earth to Holmes." Serena waved her hand in front of my face snapping me out of my musings.

"What?" I growled.

"Yeeps!" She ran and hid behind Watson.

"Will…"

"Bill. It fits better." Serena grinned at Watson.

"Fine, but only because you passed your first dancing lesson with flying colors," Serena then proceeded to stick her tongue out at me. "Bill. Time for me to leave and try to not kill each other until I come back."

"Me kill something?" Serena said with mock innocence.

"Well maybe not you." Watson smiled

'_Is he flirting with her! Traitor! I guess I shall have to make sure that he doesn't ruin the plan.'_ I thought.

"Well see you tomorrow John," Serena smiled. "And thank you for being the perfect gentleman." He bowed and laughed.

"See you tomorrow." I said going upstairs to do some work.

**Serena**

"Ignore him I think he has a stick shoved up his, well you know where." I grinned at John.

"I worry about him sometimes." John shook his head and headed out the door.

"Don't worry I won't let him do anything stupid, but I think I'm going to have to take that stick out first though." I winked and was pleased to see that I had gotten John to smile. I watched him go home for a bit. I walked back into the living room and headed for the computer.

'_Hmmmm wonder what Bill would say to a little U2?'_ I grinned evilly and started the computer up and ran up to my room to grab my CD case.

"What do you mean you're taking me off the case?" William yelled from within his room. Catching my attention.

"Oh. Sorry about that chief I wasn't expecting to be transferred onto the Arsonist case. Yes I'll be there tomorrow. Thank you chief."

I quickly went back downstairs and put the disk into the DVD Player and the wonderful sounds of U2 filled the room. I skipped the first 5 songs and moved to the couch so I could enjoy the my favorite song,

**William**

Who would have thought the great-great-great grandson of the famous Sherlock Holmes would be working with the police. Oh the irony. I sighed and started to work on the report that I was going to have to give the person who would be taking over the case that I had been working on.

'Maybe I could get Watson to do it. It's the kind of thing he would enjoy doing and the person who reads it won't be bored to death either.'  
Suddenly I heard very loud music coming from the living room 

If you twist and turn away  
If you tear yourself in two again  
If I could, yes I would  
If I could, I would let it go

I ignored it for the time being and tried to refocus on my work but the music was driving me insane._  
_

_Surrender, dislocate _

If I could throw this lifeless  
Lifeline to the wind  
Leave this heart of clay  
See you walk, walk away  
Into the night  
And through the rain  
Into the half-light  
And through the flame

Why on earth is she not playing something Classical? She couldn't play something calm and soothing?

"No respect for those who actually have jobs." I glared at the door

_If I could through myself  
Set your spirit free  
I'd lead your heart away  
See you break, break away  
Into the light  
And to the day  
_

And then as if she had heard me say that I could hear her singing with the song.

'_I'll give her some credit she can sing.' _I thought albeit grudgingly.

_To let it go  
And so to fade away  
To let it go  
And so fade away _

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm not sleeping  
Oh, no, no

Suddenly I wanted to hear her better and not through the door. I sunk down the stairs and seeing that her eyes were closed I went over to the computer and lowered the volume a tiny bit.

_If you should ask then maybe  
They'd tell you what I would say  
True colors fly in blue and black  
Bruised silken skies and burning flag  
Colors crash, collide in blood shot eyes_

'_Good she didn't notice.'_ I lowered the volume some more and now I could really hear her sing. I walked back to the bottom of the stairs and stood there watching her.

_If I could, you know I would  
If I could, I would let it go_

She looked calm and peaceful on the couch singing her heart out. Her hair was defiantly still all over the place and was curling slightly.

_This desperation  
Dislocation  
Separation  
Condemnation  
Revelation  
In temptation  
Isolation  
Desolation _

Let it go  
And so to fade away  
To let it go  
And so fade away

Oh, no  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm not sleeping  
Oh, no no

Seeing her eyes open I said, "You know, some of us are trying to work."

**Serena**

"You know, some of us are trying to work."

I grinned back at him feeling pleased that I had annoyed him. "I'll lower it if you want," I said. "If you tell me what it is you're working on."

"Police work. Confidential." He glared.

"Ok, ok, I'm lowering the volume." I got up from the couch and turned off the music.

'Mission accomplished' 

As I was headed back to the couch I saw someone standing across the street. It was a guy with blond hair and pale skin that looked even paler because of all the black the guy was wearing. The guy looked so out of place just standing there and staring at the house. I became nervous and I pulled the blinds.

"Holmes do you know that guy that's standing across the street?"

"There's a guy standing across the street?" He said teasingly.

"I'm serious just look." I pulled back the blinds for him to look. He leaned forward and looked out the window. Suddenly he pulled back and with a hiss he pulled the blinds back into place.

"Who is it?" I looked at him worried.

"Someone you don't want to meet and someone who you aren't going to meet." He started to walk towards the kitchen and I followed behind him.

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"It wasn't supposed to." He grabbed the telephone and started to dial a number.

"William I don't like being left in the dark." I said sitting down at the table thinking of ways to get the info out of him.

"Hello this is William is John there? Yes I'll wait." William started to pace back and forth.

_'John? Why is he calling John? What in the world does it have to do with that guy? And more importantly why won't he tell me anything?_'

**John**

"John dear, telephone, its William." I heard my mom call up from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted. _'I really need to get my own place. I'm 20 and I'm still living with my parents. Oh well at least I don't have to pay for rent and that means more money for medical school.'_

"Hello." I said as I got the phone.

"Watson. He's back." I almost dropped the phone.

"What do you mean he's back and have you told Serena?"

"Serena was the one who spotted him. No! Are you crazy tell her?"

"Holmes be reasonable she needs to know." I walked over to a window and looked outside.

"No she doesn't and she'll be better off not knowing about Marissa."

"Holmes have you read the newspaper lately?" I didn't see anybody out the window and felt relief. He was gone for now.

"Yes. I know about the fires. Joel's been assigned to them."

"The arsonist has been burning down the houses and kidnapping the kids. It might be him."

"Watson I refuse to theorize without evidence."

"Yes, yes I know, but she's not going to like this." Knowing Serena she was going to kill Holmes if he didn't tell her anything about what was going on.

"I know that, but it's for her own good and don't you dare tell her."

"I won't." _'Doesn't mean I can't write it and then give it to her.'_

"And no writing it down either."

"Fine." I said miffed.

"Watson I need you to get the network back up and running. Call Rowen and Becky, they'll know how to contact the others. Tell them to meet me at the shed, …Let's see today's Tuesday… Thursday around 11 and Lunch will be provided incase anybody asks."

"William I demand to know what the HELL is going on and I want to know NOW, or I hang up the phone right now." I held back my laughter as I heard Serena threaten Holmes.

"I'm not telling you a thing!" Holmes snapped at her

"See you tomorrow Holmes." I said just before the phone went dead.

**Serena**

"Watson. He's back." I was still sitting at the trying to think of something that would get William to tell me what the hell was going on. I wished that I could hear what John was saying

"Serena was the one who spotted him. No! Are you crazy tell her?"

"I doubt that he's crazy. You on the other hand might be." I said under my breath annoyed that William was pretended that I wasn't in the same room as him.

"No she doesn't and she'll be better off not knowing about Marissa."

"Ex-girlfriend perhaps?" I said out loud.

"No and be quiet," Holmes covered the mouthpiece for a moment. "Yes. I know about the fires. Joel's been assigned to them."

"Watson I refuse to theorize without evidence."

I grinned and said; " Well then I guess you're going to have to find some then."

"Serena be quiet!" William glared at me. "I know that, but it's for her own good and don't you dare tell her."

"Bite me!"

"And no writing it down either."

"Write what down?" William spun around and glared.

"Watson I need you to get the network back up and running. Call Rowen and Becky, they'll know how to contact the others. Tell them to meet me at the shed, …Let's see today's Tuesday… Thursday around 11 and Lunch will be provided incase anybody asks."

"William I demand to know what the HELL is going on and I want to know NOW, or I hang up the phone right now." I stood up and walked over to the phone jack and held my finger threatingly (?) over the button that would hang up the telephone.

"I'm not telling you a thing!"

I pushed the button and glared at him.

"You insufferable…!" William seemed ready to exploded and suddenly grew deathly calm.

"Let me guess, women." I snapped unable to hold back my temper. William threw up his hands and headed for the door.

"I see now why my great, great, great, grandfather couldn't stand women. They don't listen to people who know better and they lash out at people when they don't get their way!"

I stopped dead and suddenly it clicked. The stuff in the trunk belonged to the real Watson and had somehow gotten in the Holmes' possession. William's great, great whatever was the Sherlock Holmes and here I had thought that his parent's had a funny sense of humor. I was now thoroughly pissed. The ARROGANT JACKASS who apparently hated women as much as the real Holmes wouldn't tell me a damn thing! I headed upstairs still pissed off and ready to cry, because no one would tell me a thing. Once upstairs I headed up to the attic hoping to find some solace within the old dusty trunks and plan. I had a feeling that I really needed to know what was going on.

* * *

Ok so tell me what you guys think and if any one wants to send me a character to be a part of the irregulars now's the time. One thing that I'm going to ask no red heads. 


	12. Enter the calvery

Hi everybody. Just so everybody knows I don't have anything against redheads, it was that I had 3 redheads already. And I'm sorry it took so long to update, I had to rewrite this chapter over and over again until I was finally happy enough with it.

Topazowl: I'm updating. Sorry that it took so long

SilverSen: LOL when am I not scheming something?

Mariana: I'm really glad you like it

Hermione Holmes: Thank you very much

Anozira: Hmmm a prequel only if you'll be my beta for that story (I'll still do it anyways). One more thing what exactly are the monkey microchip minions? And more importantly will they be able to stand up to the Dental floss of doom?

* * *

Once in the attic I sat down in an old armchair, after I had ripped off the plastic covering that was over it, sneezed several times, and started to ball my eyes out.

'_How dare he! Of all the things to say he decided to degrade the entire female population and me! He may be older then me, but my better! HA! Yeah right, and if that is what he truly thinks then I shall just have to prove myself to be his equal!' _I curled up and managed to cry myself into a fitful sleep, dreaming of fires among the forgotten ancients.

**John**

"What the hell is he playing at?" I muttered out loud to myself while pacing the length of my room. "Not telling Serena anything." I sighed. It was bad enough that Holmes wouldn't talk, but not letting me talk about it that was worse. Suddenly I hit upon the perfect solution. I grinned and picked up phone and dialed Rowen's number.

"Hello, Rowen speaking."

"Hi Rowen It's Watson."

"John! Oh my god! It's been forever! So what have you and Holmes been up to? Lets see it's been about a month since we last talked, right? Anyways that gives you guys plenty of time to get into some sort of trouble." I grinned some things never change and I was glad that Rowen would always be upbeat and humorous.

"We had a small case with Dr. Phil, but I'm sure you read about it in the papers." I heard her laughing on the other end.

"Yes I did read about it, but who is the mysterious Serena Longe who seems to be staying at Holmes' house?"

"She's the foreign exchange student from America."

"Poor girl. I have a hard time dealing with wonderful William and I'm thankful that God has heard my prayers and that I don't have to deal with him longer then a week or two. I don't know how you do it John." She chuckled.

"Get back to me in a month or so and I might have an answer for you. Anyways I need to get down to business. Holmes is calling the irregulars together for a meeting on Thursday around eleven he said not to worry about lunch and that it would be provided."

"Hopefully he's not going to cook it. John would this have anything to do with the fires and kidnappings?"

"Yes. Joel was assigned to them and Serena spotted Hunter across the street." I sighed.

"Does she have any idea what is going on?" Rowen sounded annoyed and worried.

"No. Holmes is being Holmes…"

"Which means that he's got a stick shoved up his ass." She interrupted.

"Basically yes." I answered amused.

"Let me take a wild guess, He won't tell her a thing, when her life might be in danger, and he made you promise not to tell her right?"

"Right."

"John the irregulars are going to show up an hour early to "help" Holmes cook lunch and if things get a little chaotic and if one of the irregulars seems to disappear during the ensuing chaos…well I'm innocent k?"

"Rowen you are a miracle worker!"

"I know John. I know. And I shall see you tomorrow."

"Yep I'll see you and your chaos causing crew tomorrow." I hung up the phone and gave a large sigh of relief. The two of the major problems were hopefully taking care of and that left only incredibly large problem to deal with. Exhausted I headed up to my room and fell into a troubled sleep.

**Serena**

"Serena! Where are you?"

"Mommy, mommy I'm right here!" the flames rose higher as if feeding off of my fear.

"Serena!"

"Mommy! I'm here!" she couldn't hear me. The flames leaped forward towards the closet.

"Serena! There you are. Imagine that. Sleeping in the attic all night long."

"Huh?" was my wonderfully articulate reply. I opened my eyes and saw Mrs. Holmes standing over me. However what really grabbed my attention was the plate of eggs and bacon she was holding. My stomach decided to voice it's approval and let out a loud growl.

"Well it looks like I was on time." Mrs. Holmes smiled at me and handed me the plate.

"Thank you." I said as I followed her downstairs into the kitchen.

"Now I'm going to warn you William is going to be having friends over. They are a little on the wild side, but over all very nice people. Buddy especially, but you'll be meeting them soon enough." She opened the door to the kitchen and I was relieved to see that William was nowhere to be found. I sat down after grabbing a fork and began to eat.

"Mrs. Holmes what happened to us being grounded?" Was William's mom that easy to manipulate?

"William decided to argue with us last night and he pointed out that it wasn't his or your fault that the doctor decided to break into the house, and the only thing that you two did wrong was to not call the cops in a timely fashion and that both of you learned you lesson." Apparently she was that easy to manipulate.

"So does that mean I can go to the library sometime this week?" I asked hopeful.

"You could go today if you wanted to. Do you know where it is?"

"I saw it when you asked me to deliver some papers to William." I said planning on going there as soon as I finished eating."

"So you know it opens at ten."

"Thank you Mrs. Holmes you're the best." On impulse I gave her a hug.

"Make sure you tell William." She said as she hugged me back.

"Where is he?"

"Up in his room. If I didn't know better I would say that he's sulking." Mrs. Holmes winked at me and started to clean the kitchen.

I headed upstairs and glanced at my watch.

"Only eight?" I murmured to myself as I knocked on William's door

"Yes?" came the surly reply.

"Just letting you know that I'm going to the library and that I'll probably be there all day long."

"Have fun."

"Will do." I turned and headed for my room. Once in my room I looked at the mirror and decided that I looked awful. My hair was all over the place, my face was puffy and streaked with dust, and my eyes were defiantly red from my crying. I glared at my reflection and decided that I needed a long bath.

I sighed with bliss as I sunk myself into the hot water. Time to think and wash away problems. I chuckled to myself remembering how Nike taught me how to use bath time to relax and think.

"_Serena what in the world are you doing?" Nike had just come into the dorm room._

"_What does it look like?" I asked slightly annoyed._

"_It looks like you're trying to tear apart your essay for History class."_

"_We have a winner."_

"_Ummmmmm can I ask why?"_

"_You already did." I sighed, "I asked the teacher to look at it before I had to hand it in Monday. He pointed out that most of the thoughts were scattered. Nike it took me a week to write this. Also Robert broke up with me."_

"_Ouch. Ok girl you need to take a bath." She said as she casually picked up a picture that I had of him and threw it into the trash. Nike then grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me to the bathroom._

"_A bath how will that help?"_

"_Trust me. All you have to do is think about what you're going to do about your problems and then decide what you're going to do about them. Take as long as you need and don't rush k?"_

"_Well it can't hurt. Might as well."_

"_That's the sprit!" Nike said as she pushed me into the bathroom._

Settling into the water I asked myself what was bothering me. The little voice in my head answered me.

_'First William/Joel and the date for Friday. Simple solution, say that you're not going to go on the date with "Joel" and if Will decided to push the issue I would say that I'm not interesting in a date with a guy who likes to live two lives.'_

"Serena are you in there?" Mrs. Holmes called.

"Yes."

"Just letting you know that I'm off for work and I'll be back at 5."

"Thanks."

'Now where were you. What to do about William's little secret that he refuses to tell? I could snoop a little and hopefully find out something. I could pester him until he caves. Best course of action I'll have to snoop around.'

When I finally got out of the bathtub it was nine-thirty two. Perfect timing I would make it to the library just as it was opening.

**William**

Around nine-forty I heard Serena whistle as she headed out the door. Damn her for interfering with my life and making things so much more complicated then they should have been. And Damn her for making me second-guess myself.

After a while I stood up and walk downstairs muttering under my breath about evil American collage students that decide to spend a year in a foreign country.

"Hey Holmes you going to stand there daydreaming or are you going to let me in?" My head snapped towards the door and there was Watson surrounded by the irregulars.


	13. Bangs and secert chrushes

Hello everybody hopefully everybody is enjoying summer vaca

Demoness Gang: Thank you very much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**John**

The priceless look on Holmes' face as I stood there exactly one hour early was worth every minute of having to put up with Daniel and Forrest during the car ride.

"John what in the world are you doing here at…" he paused and glanced around for a clock. Finding one he's eyes got large. "At ten O'clock!"

"Sorry bout that, but I know that I didn't trust you to make my lunch for me." Becky grinned cheekily at Holmes and made her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah sorry about that Holmes, but I didn't trust you either. Naturally we bullied John into taking us over here earlier." Daniel piped up as he slipped past Holmes.

"John you really test my patience sometimes," Holmes glared at me as I quirked an eyebrow. "But in this case we can start the meeting early, because Serena has run off to the Library." He grinned and patted me on the back, as he headed to the kitchen.

"He suffers from mood swings and sometimes complete personality changes." Becky said as she came from the living room, Rowen with her.

"John I will never know how you manage to put up with him." Rowen smiled, "If he were a girl I would stay as far away from her during that time of month." She then proceeded to throw her arms dramatically onto my shoulders.

"I take it that you heard all?" I asked shifting a little to stand comfortably.

"Of course we did. It's our job after all." Becky turned to Rowen and Rowen nodded. I was of course feeling a little left out of the loop. Suddenly they both shouted, "BUDDY!"

"Yes your majesties?" Buddy walked into the little hallway.

"Feel like a trip to the local Library? Becky asked as Rowen pulled puppy eyes at Buddy.

"Depends, what do I get?"

"While for starters we'll make your lunch and we won't kick your ass from here to the library. Sound good?" Rowen smirked evilly at buddy, who gulped and nodded.

"Well in that case I'm going to the kitchen see how the terrible twins, Daniel, and Forrest are causing chaos." I grinned and walked off.

**Becky**

"So, Buddy do you remember what John said Serena looked like?" I asked

"I believe that it was something like this," He cleared his throat and clutched his hands near his heart. "Her violet eyes sparkle with joy and her short brown hair is like chocolate. Looks like you have some competition Rowen." Rowen blushed a bright pink.

"Buddy be nice, leave Rowen alone and get you butt out the door." I pushed him towards the door. Turning around Rowen looked slightly horrified as she asked, "Am I that obvious?"

"Nope, but Buddy picks up on these things." I chuckled, "But you might want to start being more obvious so the dear Doctor will figure it out. Come on let's go to the kitchen and see how Holmes is doing." Rowen grinned evilly and nodded.

As I pushed the door open a slightly panicky Ryan immediately dragged me into the kitchen.

"What in the world did you give them? Please say it wasn't sugar." He said. Rowen chuckled and said, "We didn't give them sugar, but knowing them they brought plenty with them."

"I'm going to be in the living room if you want me." Ryan said as he made a tactical retreat out of the kitchen. Not that I blamed him in any way, cause the kitchen was in a state of chaos. The twins where doing something with the blender and the stove. Daniel and Forrest were raiding the fridge, the cabinets and the pantry looking for food, which they were placing on every available surface. Rowen went to work and started to make a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich. Poor Holmes was in the middle of this trying to keep some order and control in his kitchen. I chuckled. There was no way that Holmes was going to be able to control four teenagers on a sugar high.

'_If I couldn't do it then no one in the world would be able to control those four. Whoops make that five, forgot Rowen.' _I leaned back in my chair and watched the chaos smiling. Of course what I didn't notice was that Daniel and Forrest had managed to find the flour.

Now something needs to be said about Daniel, Forrest, and flour. Daniel and Forrest love making things go boom, or bang, or even pop. One day during Home economics they managed to find a way to get flour to explode and cover everything with flour. From that moment on whenever they got a hold of flour everyone ran for their lives. Which is what I would have done had I seen them with the flour, but I didn't so that meant that I was extremely surprised when I heard a loud **BANG! **

* * *

poor poor Holmes. Next chapter We shall finally find out about the Case of the melted knife, which started this whole mess.


	14. Finally getting somewhere

Thanks to the people who reviewed. Sorry it took me so long.

* * *

**Buddy**

'_The things I do for the team'_ I grinned cheekily as I caught sight of the library. I didn't mind going to the library at all, because I would be able to meet the very intriguing Serena Longe and best of all I would be able to pick up Forrest's little sister Alex and she would most defiantly help add to the chaos that I was sure was going on at William's house.

"Thank goodness that the Library fixed the air conditioner." I was standing right underneath the said air conditioner, as soon as I walked in, letting the cool air flow over me. "Now off to business."

**Serena**

I was, very simply put, in heaven. There were books and more books all over the place. When I had first walked through the door I had made a B-line straight for the fairy tale books. Well actually it was more of an A-B-C- and D Line. It wasn't my fault the librarian didn't give me the right directions. When I had finally made it to the Fiction section I, being my klutzy self, tripped over a stack of books.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok? I'm so sorry about leaving those books there." A small boy was trying to help me get up. He had short black hair; green eyes, round glasses that looked like the Kind that Harry Potter might have worn, and was wearing a red sweater with jeans.

"I'm fine."

"Oh good. My name is Alex and before you ask I'm a girl not a boy." She smiled and proceeded to help me get up.

"Serena, nice to meet you Alex. Do you know where I could find some really good fairy tales?" I said taking an immediate liking to the girl.

"Yep," She smiled brilliantly at me. "What kind of fairy tales are you looking for?"

"I figured that Britain, being home to the famous King Arthur, would have some good fairy tales about knights in shining armor."

"Well you've come to the right place." She grinned and dragged me off to one of the many bookshelves.

"Here you are, knock yourself out!"

"Well I don't think that I will go that far." I said laughing

"You have a pretty laugh. Well I'm going to go now. Bye." Alex skipped off

"Bye."

**Buddy**

"Alex there you are!" I said as I caught sight of Alex's favorite red sweater and her short black hair.

"Buddy!" She jumped up and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Love you too Alex, but my old bones can't take much more of this." I said grinning down at her.

"Sorry." She let go of me and looked down at her feet,

"It's perfectly alright, but…" She jumped up and proceeded to crack a couple of my ribs.

"Alex I found the books I want. Can you show me where the front desk is? Oh. Alex I think you're strangling him." A tall girl with short brown hair, and violet eyes was standing between two bookcases. She was smiling.

"Alex, seriously his face is turning purple. I think you should let go."

"Ok. Buddy this is Serena, Serena this is Buddy. Serena's my new friend it's that great!"

"Wonderful!" I agreed. I turned and bowed to Serena. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, madam." Her grin got bigger and playing right along she replied.

"Well my dear sir I believe that the pleasure is all mine."

"Alex m'dear, what's the possibility of you wanting to join the gang at Holmes' house and helping us cause some chaos?"

"Pretty good Bud. I have but only one condition." I laughed only Alex would want to make sure she got a win-win situation.

"Sure Alex name it."

"Can Serena come? I want her to meet my brother." She pulled her famous puppy eyes on me.

"Well, it's up to her, but we may have to walk the long way there cause there's something that John wanted me to tell her." I looked over to where Serena was standing. She looked at me with a calculating look, which eerily reminded me of Holmes.

"Sure I'll go. I have a surprise for you two," She grinned. "I'm living with Holmes."

"Really, really! Oh who I feel sorry for you! Holmes is only good in small doses. Besides I don't think that he really likes me. " She hugged Serena and I let out a dramatic gasp. Thinking all the while how honest little kids tended to be.

"How could someone not like you!"

"Buddy when are you going to grow up?" Alex looked at me with exasperation.

"Hey take it easy on me. I've only just gotten my hormones under control," I grinned and bowed. "Now it would be my extreme pleasure to escort you two lovely ladies to the Holmes residence."

"Time to cause mass chaos!" Alex started to skip out of the library.

"Which I'm probably going to have to clean," Serena looked glum, but then seemed to cheer up. "I wonder if they have whipped cream?"

"I'm sure they do and if not I guess we could just stop at a store and buy some."

"That would be nice." The silence became a little uncomfortable. _'Well Buddy it's now or never.'_

"So Serena I believe that Holmes won't tell you about his first case involving a certain pyro?" Her face hardened.

"In all honesty I'm not sure if I want to hear this story."

"I promise it's not that bad, dangerous but not gruesome."

"Go ahead." Serena turned her head slightly to maintain eye contact with me. Alex was of skipping ahead of us.

"Ok it was about three years ago. We were all pretty much in high school at the time, so of us were in grade school. Early in October Rowen's Uncle was killed, well murdered more like."

"What did her uncle look like?"

"He was a short man, green eyes, long brown hair. It was defiantly down to his shoulders. Always dressed nicely. Rowen loved to guy to death."

"Wait a minute, who's Rowen?" Serena looked at me bemused.

"Rowen is one of the irregulars. Don't worry you'll meet her soon enough. So her Uncle was stabbed to death and in an attempt the person who did it tried to burn the house down. Luckily the Fire Department responded quickly and the body wasn't completely burned." I grimaced. Serena mimicked my grimace.

"I'm sure that I didn't need to know that."

"Sorry 'bout that.

"It's ok. I think, so how did Holmes get involved?"

"I'm assuming you know about Joel?"

"Yep that I do." She got that hard look on her face again.

"Well Rowen convinced her mother and father that Joel Brown was an out of town detective who was willing to work on solving who murder her uncle, for a reasonable price. I have no clue how she managed it. However this Joel brown was in the works and Holmes had an interesting choice of hair colors for Joel. Imagine if you will a Joel Brown with red hair." She started to chuckle and I grinned.

"Oh boy."

"Tell me about it. We nearly got followed back to Holmes house because of the wig. Back on the farm. Holmes managed to more or less get all the information that he needed to start the investigation. He first started with the knife, which had melted during the fire. He tried to track down who had bought that kind of knife and to our dismay it was a fairly common knife that people would by for carving things."

"Very interesting but do you think you could shorten the story a bit?"

"Sure no prob. Ryan, Holmes, John, Rowen, and myself nearly got killed by Hunter. Holmes girlfriend did die. And…"

"Wait a minute! Holmes had a girlfriend?" Rowen said with surprise.

"No one told you?"

"No I wasn't told. What was she like? What was her name?"

"I don't suppose you would ask Holmes to tell you would you?"

"Holmes thinks it fit to not tell me anything. If some psychopath is on the lose I think that I should be informed of what he has done and what he's capable of doing."

"Hmmm very true, but what does Holmes girlfriend have to do with any of that?" I was curious. I had no problem telling her about Holmes' girlfriend, but I wanted to know why she wanted to know."

"I want to understand Holmes, as impossible as it sometimes seems at times. I'm the kind of person who enjoys learning how people think and what makes them act the way that they do."

"Irina Jones. About your height, long blond hair. When I say long I mean long. It was down past her waist. Bright blue eyes. Loved to sing and tickle anyone she could. The best way to describe her is vivid and incrediblely (?) joyful."

"I wish I could have met her. How did she die?"

"Stabbed."

* * *

With that ominous note I leave off. Whoever invented writer's block needs to be sent to jail. Hopefully I will be able to write on a more consistent basis. Happy Holloween Everybody! Although it's a little early. 


End file.
